IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) is a brand-new technology integrating a plurality of techniques such as internet, multimedia, communication and so on together by broadband cable TV network to provide family subscribers with a plurality of interactive services including digital TV. As a new media form, IPTV changes the original concept of “watching TV”. “Watching TV” does no longer mean watching TV passively as its original meaning, but the subscribers can interactively choose and control the programs, enjoying new experiences and obtaining personalized program content service; moreover, in the meantime of watching IPTV videos on demand, the subscriber can choose operations such as fast forward, back, time-shift as so on. IPTV streaming media set-top box is a broadband family multi-media terminal, using TV as the mainly display device, remoter as the mainly input device, receiving and controlling multi-media programs such as audios, videos, data and pictures etc. via IP network. Multi-media audio and video services such as live radio and TV programs, videos on demand, remote education and so on, and Internet services such as web browsing, instant message, online game, e-mail, video telephone and so on can be provided.
As an important service of media as well as an important source of operation income, advertisements are played during TV programs in convention, which is one of the main forms. With a sudden rise of IPTV videos on demand and internet videos on demand, ways of advertising are diversified, for example, advertisements at the beginning of the programs, advertisements at the end of the programs, advertisements during the pause of the programs, EPG (Electronic Program Guide) injecting advertisements, and set-top box power-on advertisements etc. At present, the contents of the set-top box power-on advertisements are rather fixed, i.e. the advertisement content is downloaded at first according to the configuration of the set-top box, and then the advertisements downloaded are played when the set-top box is powered on. Such advertisements are short of personalized and real-time characteristics; and a great of service determining logics are performed at local, which will heavy the burden of the set-top box, affect the loading speed of other application programs.